Such techniques as VCM (Voice Coil Motor) used to be applied to conventional camera modules can hardly be applied to a miniaturized and low power consuming camera module such that researches thereon have been briskly waged.
Recently, a camera module has been developed that performs an auto-focusing operation using an actuator, whereby values of miniaturization, low power consumption and high performance have been proved. The actuator can be controlled by conductively connecting both electrodes of AF (auto focus) terminal to a PCB AF (Printed Circuit Board AF) pad.
At this time, when a user attempts to capture an image, a focus of the camera module is blurred by shocks such as vibration of the user's hands, and therefore a reduction in the quality of a captured image may occur. That is, in a case there is vibration in a user's hands which hold the camera module, the subject image moves to a different location and therefore the focus of the camera vibrates, so that the phenomenon of blurring of the subject image may occur.
A hand-shake correction mechanism is a device applied to preventing a reduction in the quality of a captured image caused by hand-shake during photographing. A conventional hand-shake correction mechanism was mainly used for a digital camera. This is because a large-sized camera module is easier in application of the hand-shake correction mechanism than a compact-sized camera module used for mobile phones.
However, concomitant with demands requiring a high quality image in a compact-sized camera module as that of a digital camera, a hand-shake correction mechanism has been applied to mobile compact-sized camera module, and as a result, attempts at developing and researching the hand-shake correction mechanism have been actively made.